


Return To Sender

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Unintended [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, Myra is Jealous And Mad, Richie Pain, Slash, Stan’s Letter To Eddie, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, canon character death, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Richie is given Stan’s letter to Eddie and it speaks volumes of his crush on Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Unintended [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/828636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Return To Sender

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> My husband gave me this idea and it hurt me. So now you all can suffer with me, haha! I’m so mean. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Richie rifled through his mail, eyes half-lidded as he marinated in the scotch he’d been sipping on. Wearing a pair of sleep pants and an open robe, he rubbed at his cheek as he came across something from Myra Kaspbrak. He’d received a letter from Stan a few days after he got back from Derry, heartbroken and grieving. His agent hadn’t understood why he’d needed to take some time to rest after what he’d been through, but there was no trying to tell him. Who was really going to believe him, anyway?

Tearing into the envelope, he found a hastily added note among a torn envelope with a letter inside. 

_I think you should have this, I don’t want it in my house._ was all that the note said, and he frowned. What was it, Stan’s letter to Eddie?

Much like the start to his letter, Stan explained himself, taking himself off the board so that there wouldn’t be a chance of them losing. And then, his eyes widened as they continued down the page.

_I’ve kept this secret for Richie since we were kids. I don’t think it’s right of me to go to my grave without telling you, and I need to get it off my chest._

Oh, _shit_. That explained the note from Myra if she hadn’t just stopped reading after Stan explained his suicide.

_Richie has loved you since we were kids. He only ever told me, as far as I know, and I told him I’d keep his secret. I have this whole time. But you deserve to know, and I can’t bare not telling you. Maybe it will help. The two of you always seemed so comfortable together, and I know how much he cared. I stayed up on the phone with him some nights until it was late, and he liked that he could talk about you to someone, I think._

Tears pricked Richie’s eyes as he read it, and he pushed his glasses up with his hand to wipe at them. Remembering those late nights in high school when he’d stay up talking about something that Eddie had done, or that they were going to do, and how Stan would patiently listen. Even when he brought things to a sexual place, Stan would simply remind him that he didn’t want details, and it was left at that. He’d told Stan everything, from how he wanted to kiss Eddie to how he wished they could hold hands. Stan even knew about how he carried everything for Eddie when he had his cast, and why he chose to do it.

_I think you were the only guy he liked, and it was really cute. That’s why he helped you when you broke your arm as much as he did. He wanted to do anything to be close to you and be useful. Honestly, I hope you two can find happiness together. I doubt you’re as happy with your wife as you want to be._

Oh no. Stan was making assumptions that were probably right, too. Eddie hadn’t seemed very happy to talk about Myra, wanting to leave her at home and pretend that he could be free. There were so many times that Richie had had to fight with himself, wanting to kiss him. He almost did, in that cavern, as Eddie lay dying before him. That idiot shouldn’t have sacrificed himself for him.

It made so much sense, that Stan would try to help him. He’d always offered but Richie had declined every time. He thought maybe it would be better just to be a good friend to Eddie. Now, he regretted never telling him. He just wanted to be with the other man, it hurt to think that he was gone. The ache spread to his chest as he read the rest of the letter, the ending just the same as it was with his own. He wondered vaguely how much Myra had read.

With a sigh, he set the letter down and took another long pull of his drink, hoping that he could drown these feelings, too. All he’d been doing since losing Eddie was reminiscing and drinking, and he knew it was wrong. Maybe he should call Bill later, and explain himself. It might feel good to have a confidant again.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, another fic down. I hope that you guys liked this! I sure had some fun with it, and it was a painful headcanon that my husband gave me. So now, you all have to deal with it, too.


End file.
